kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-54
Summary When Shess continues stomping the Taraka, it begins wailing and calling out to Gandharva for help. Agni casts his Paradisial Flare again to keep Gandha from getting any closer while he prepares to attack it too. The Shakuntala-Taraka keeps talking to the nastika, saying how he was deceived and looked down on by everyone, and that he could only be consoled by his daughter. In the end, Gandharva begins to cry and his skill Frozen Tear envelopes the area. In the Earth temple, Chandra reacts alarmed, since all transcendentals should have been blocked by the Taraka eyes. Only Kali should be able to exclude selected people from the range of her eyes - her fighting style included that strategy. Laila wonders why the god suddenly brings up Kali who vanished a long time ago. Chandra keeps silent. Agni is surprised that Shess, now returned to human form, was severly affected by Frozen Tear, he had assumed the rakshasa to have a strong mind. Gandharva is now standing next to the Taraka, listening to it and attacking Agni and Shess at its behest. Still outside the city, Maruna is confused about even Gandharva firing transcendentals. He is wondering if it has to do with the favor he asked from Shess. Not sure if he should hang onto the Eye of Perishment because of Sagara's words, he remembers that Akasha did speak about Samphati's mission. So he concludes that Sagara lied to him, and decides not to trust the snake and continue to persue the item. Meanwhile, Brilith decides to go get Kasak for support, since she herself is useless without her magic. When she knocks at his door, a disheveled Leez opens it, with a bleeding scratch on her jaw. She was apparently just done getting Kasak to his room when she noticed the commotion and tried to wake him up...unsuccessfully. Leez decides to head out on her own and provide support with the sword transcendentals. Brilith is concerned since she doesn't have the bracelet anymore, but Leez insists. Currygom's comment If you forgot what kind of transcendental skill Frozen Tear is, then re-read Episode 2-67. Sagara explains it clearly! Afterword Dad, that guy hit me. In Season 3, Gandharva appears of a different age and with blue hair as kind of a disguise, since his former appearance is too well-known in Kalibloom. Some of you worried(?) if he is unable to wear his hair green like before, but he can. Look at the end of Episode 2-88 again! Agni: I'm already engaged. We have a big age gap with our parents, but in Shess's case, being a rakshasa born in the early universe, there isn't that much of an age gap at all between him and his own parents. Even his parents' friends are close in age to his friends... But the gap in power is extraordinary. Even though Shess has lived for a similar length of time as the nastikas, and has a few mental traits that are better than theirs, a weaker being's mentality means nothing in a world where only the strongest survive. In this situation, if your clanmates find you attractive, scary things tend to happen... Do you really think it's a good idea to go there? Did Akasha really know about Sagara? Did Sagara lie? Really? How~? crackle In the next scene, Leez's wounds are gone—it's not a drawing mistake~! Notes * Shess's words, along with the afterword, has led to the fan theory that "Nuna" was a nastika in his clan who wanted to kill Shess's lover out of jealousy, and he offered to marry the nastika in order to save her. * Chandra concluded that the Taraka sura could exclude specific targets from the effect of its eyes, just like Kali. We know that Yuta can also exclude targets. References